Getting Started
Game access Type your registered ID and password. Through social network site, you can choose server to have good explore the game world. Family generation This is the first screen that appears when you connect to the selected server, you will move ahead to Barack mode to create a family. The family is representing the players in items using, shop utilization or individuals deals. Each character will belong to your family as family member when you active them. Certainly, the character is not visible. If you have appointed the creation of a family name that you can proceed with the game this time Let's move to Character creation. Character creation Naming family will bring you to the character creation mode. Scouts, occupation of the first character is specified to be created, and the remaining two characters can be chosen. In the beginning, you can only create characters of the five main occupation. Barack mode and team organization Click the left mouse button on the character you want, the action menu will appears. You can include selected character to play as a team, or see selected character wearing equipment with view button. You can see the equipment, and other characters and cancel button is also available if you want to switch the equipment between characters. You can proceed to a team with 1-3 characters, unlike other games, Granado Espada support the MCC system. * MCC is? Which stands for Multi Character Control means that play multiple characters at the same time. Navigation and hotkeys Move : Click the point you want to move with mouse and the character moves to the point you clicked as the image. : If you want to move only one character, select F1~F3 or click the below character’s face and move. F2, F3 : Character 1, 2, 3 : You can only move individually in the individual mode. Please remember all characters will move all together to the objected point with team mode. : swap individual mode <-> whole mode Hotkeys Clicking the F12 button, you can check the description of the basic shortcuts in the game. Acquire items Picking up items Game item drops on ground. You will get rich if you pick it. Learn how acquired items. Hover your mouse on item, cursor will change to a hand, and click to pick it manually. Then 'many items? Is there an easier way? ' Acquire items that drop on the floor to the point of player choice for those who are distressed, is called "Harvest mode" Harvest Mode I learned how to move out of town, so let's move to the keeper. CTRL + SHIFT + click, the point moves will change to the yellow mark and characters will acquire items while moving to a designated point. Tip) Around harvesting mode (CTRL + SPACE), you can pick around items without moving! The Harvest mode is useful when used in the case when picking up the away items while moving, You better use Harvest mode to pick up a single item. You can modify the hotkey in adjustment options. Equip Weapon Inventory and Details Window (ALT + E) Pressing ALT + E to open the character details window and the equipment inventory. ▣ Equip tab: There is equipment such as weapons and armor, and accessories are stored. ▣ Expend Tab: The items that can be immediately see the effect by consumer, such as potions. ▣ Misc Tab: Various catalysts and minerals, such as recipes. While playing the game, there are several items you need. ▣ Costumes Tab: clothing such as a hat or weapon costume. There are various costume items that can decorate the character with charm. ▣ Character equipment slots: only items that can be worn in the Equip tab and Costumes tab. If you double-click an item in the inventory, items will be worn by the current leader character. A item that can be worn are active, otherwise items are grayed out. Equip Weapon When you find the desired weapon, with the left mouse button, double-click a weapon or hover an item by dragging to the character equipment slot. Character details window Look at left side window Hat/Face Costume/Glasses/Necklace Medal/Back Costume/Armor/Body costume/Right-hand weapons Belts/Left-hand weapons/Right-hand weapons Costumes Gloves/Left arms Costumes/Left ring Boots / Right hand ring / Term bullets / Artifact It is able to be equipped in order. You can wear appropriated items to each slot. Quest Quest ▣ You can proceed the quests and dialogue through NPC with exclamation point appears over head. Talk to NPC with the exclamation point to see the quest detail and the way to proceed quest. ▣ When starting a quest through NPC, it can be found through the quest info window (keyboard shortcut: ALT + A) The missions List is displayed with ongoing quest and completed quests. If you check the Details option, you can see a detailed description of the quests and missions. Using the Store Shop Purchase weapons and armor, and other consumable items from in-game NPC shops or another players. You can only deal with the NPC with floated notation icon on head of the NPC, same as picture, who is placed in the village. ① Depend on your purpose, you can purchase or sale items. ② You can select the number of the item you wish to buy or sell. Selected item details are available in the right pane. ③ The final decision will be determined by the sale or purchase button. Personal shop Items gained during hunting can be opened by personal shop to sell to other players, Anyone can open a personal shop and purchase confirmation is available. ▣ Personal shops can be opened in city with the item in inventory You can move items to the personal shop management window by dragging it with the left mouse button. ▣ You can set your desired price and number you want to sell. The seller can type a message that you want to express. Regardless of the number members in MCC team, only selected character as leader can open the personal shop. It will be shown. You can see the list by clicking the shops message on the head of a character. Personal shops sells items in the list, double-click the mouse or entering the item number you wish to purchase in the available item window. The item will move to the Selected Items window, you can purchase items by using the Purchase button. Using the Market Buy goods. Family can sale and buy items that they own through market manager. The reserves accumulated money in market transactions fees will pay to the leader of conquered colony. You can find market manager in city. Let's find How to use the market through market manager in Reboldoeux, and take advantage of a market and the cabinet. ▣ If you place the item into registration slot, you can set the number of sales and prices. ▣ Charge a deposit 1% of registered items. If you run out of registered deposit, the register is not possible. If you want to cancel the registered goods, the deposit will not be returned. ▣ Pressing the button will display items registered in the registration list. Registered item can not be used during game play. ▣ If you click an item in the registration list and Cancel buttons enabled, you can click Cancel. Buy goods ▣ Pressing the Purchase Item button to buy goods that has been registered. Determine the search criteria and press the search button to display the list of registered items. Receive purchased goods. ▣ Purchased and registration canceled items through the market, will move to the cabinet and will be kept indefinitely. After selling, Item sales price also move to the cabinet with 5 percent fees in return. Premium item shop Premium item shop If you click the Treasure box icon on menu bar, the list of cash item shops will show. ▣ Purchased items from this site are available through a Premium item window (Ctrl + F).